I Will Return
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: "You're the only thing I've ever done right in this life." [after Gaiden 6] [spoilers]


**I Will Return  
** xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

.

The raven-haired man heard the footsteps of his friend, and he turned his head slightly, allowing it to be known that he was on watch.

"Sasuke," the blond child of prophecy called in a gruff tone. His voice had become harsher over the years, but it still held its (somehow present) gentleness to it. "You need to call _her_ before we do this. The both of us… we might not make it… I'm going to call Hinata… and…" the Uzumaki trailed off, his eyes closing before he nodded his head, looking back up.

All of this had occurred after the second fight with the elder Shin. The 'father' had made himself known, and he was much more powerful than both Naruto and Sasuke had anticipated. Because of this, they had to flee from the man behind the scenes. While this seemed cowardly, it was more for the sake of Sasuke's family, as well as his daughter's friend. If they were not there, Sasuke and Naruto would have stayed.

However, before Sasuke had left once more, he allowed himself a night with Sakura. It… It was something that they had not done in such a long time, and he took his time re-exploring each and every patch of skin he could find. He reacquainted himself with her, and it was long overdue. Taking his time often was something that the both of them rarely did (unless it was in a time where there was a heightened feeling), but it was enjoyable. Definitely enjoyable.

Clearing his head of these thoughts, Sasuke answered his friend.

The last pure Uchiha nodded his head before answering in a clipped tone: "I know."

To be honest, the Uchiha felt as if he would not survive the event that was about to occur. As it was, he miraculously lived through so many events many would have perished in. Call it luck, or call it because he is a 'god', but he still felt that _something_ was going to go wrong.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto would want more than just an 'I know' for an answer. "I'll call her…"

Continuing onwards, he took large strides to the door and headed into the darkness of the night.

.

.

About a kilometre away, Sasuke had found a suitable tree and had launched himself upwards, propping himself up against the trunk whilst sitting on a thick branch. Lazily, he leaned against the tree. He glanced down at the basic flip-flop phone, cursing himself lightly. He hated using the thing, but it was useful in situations such as this.

Having been able to charge the thing for once, he speed-dialled his wife's number, lifting it upwards to press it against his ear. He heard the ringing noises of when a call is going out, and waited patiently for his wife to answer.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She still called him that. Even when she screamed her pleasure (because of him), or even in situations like this. It was something that brought him back to when they were just kids, or teenagers. When they knew nothing of the world. Nothing of how to be parents. Nothing on how to be a hero. Of course, Sasuke never considered himself to be a hero, but he sometimes wondered if he was a hero in _Sakura's_ eyes. Off topic, he had thought of the words he wanted to say.

It was something that would be selfless, for once. Even when he was constantly _selfish_ when it came to her.

"… Sakura."

It was their greeting. How they spoke to each-other when they saw one-another. It had been like this for such a long time, that neither of them had dropped the habit. It was a comfortable thing, really.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing (other than his name) she said.

Almost instantly, she must have picked up on the way he said her name. Almost in a nervous fashion, even if he would not say that he _was_ nervous. No, he was not nervous. He was just… He did not have a word for it. It was an emotion that was strong, but he knew no name for it.

"Sakura, listen to me," Sasuke murmured—practically pleading with her to listen carefully. "Something's about to happen. If you… don't hear from me in the couple of days, move on. You and Sarada."

"What are you saying—"

Quickly interrupting her, he added on: "It's been too long, Sakura…" the raven-haired man closed his eyes, his only hand gripping tightly onto the tiny device. "If I die—you can't keep living like this. Waiting for me… I don't want you to be unhappy, Sakura," he shook his head, his voice becoming shaky—and noticeably so. "Twelve years, Sakura… twelve years. I gave you no reason—other than Sarada—to wait for me. Even then…" he closed his mouth, thinking more of his next words. "You need to move on… You get that, right?"

He was speaking too much—way too much—but his wife needed to understand—

" _No_ ," she said sternly—it sounded as if she were angry to his ears. "I can't… I can't do that, Sasuke-kun. I just…"

He stayed silent, allowing her to get her point across. He owed her that much.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun…" her voice was tiny at the end.

He could not even stop the gasp from escaping his throat. _Sakura is_ — _!_ He swallowed his thoughts, and allowed his mind to ponder back. _Back then… when Sakura and I… when we were able to… No protection, nothing. That was far from our minds… We wanted to be together… because we hadn't… not in so long…_

Sakura was crying. He could hear it across the line, and he could imagine her tears running down her face. He wanted to be there with her, so he could encircle her in his one arm, and hold her. Wiping away her tears was another wish of his. Leaning down to kiss her was another. And telling her that all would be fine… even when it clearly may not be.

"A _girl_ …" she whispered through her sobs. "Another girl… Please, we all… We all need you, Sasuke-kun. Our daughters need their father, and I need my husband. You know me, you know me so well, Sasuke-kun. I _can't_ move on. I just can't!"

Sasuke knew. Fuck, he knew.

However, he could not stop himself from smiling at the news of her pregnancy. _Another one… a girl, huh?_

"Sakura," he said, his voice (to him) sounding slightly more cheerful. "Another girl?"

He knew his wife was nodding and she murmured a "Yeah". "I can feel her, you know? I mean… last time _you_ felt Sarada's chakra before I did… but still…"

The Uchiha smirked, understanding what she was hinting at. "You would know earlier now. You've been through this before, Sakura."

"Yeah… I have," Sakura said softly. "So you better come back so I can _annoy_ you!"

Sasuke dropped his head, smirking before chuckling once more. "Annoy? You're still so annoying, Sakura."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Never."

The two became silent once more, and it was a… _nice_ feeling. The calm before the storm, one could say.

"I… I knew I was pregnant, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, seeming to be hesitant in telling him. "But I… I didn't want to force you to stay, out of obligation. I… was so worried that you would prefer to stay out here—where you're _free_ like a hawk. I mean… you've always been free. I didn't want to tie you down—"

" _No_ ," he interjected. "I'd stay. I _want_ to stay, Sakura. I do. I really do," he looked up at the starry, night sky, the crescent moon beaming down upon him. "Those twelve years, fuck, I wanted to run back to you and Sarada… However, I needed to give that up. For _Sarada's_ future… even if it meant sacrificing my time with her and you," Sasuke bit down on his lip. "I wish I hadn't done that. I should have stayed… but…"

"I understand, Sasuke-kun."

… She always did.

And in return, he wanted her to know… "You're the only thing I've done right in this life, Sakura. Other than Sarada and this baby… Coming back to you all those years to you—coming _home_ —I can't regret that. Never. I'll always come back to you, Sakura. Whether it takes years or centuries. I'll find my way back to you…"

He could practically _hear_ his wife crying again. Those silent tears he was so used to. He wanted nothing more to hug her. Her crying, even in happiness, was something that he felt guilty over. He had caused so many of her tears now that he never, ever wanted her to cry again.

The Uchiha glanced upwards again, and noticed that time was truly moving quickly. He needed to go. "Sakura, I love you."

"Not like that," Sakura murmured, her tone almost sounding fearful. "Don't say that. Not like that. Say something else. It… sounds like you're saying goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

… He knew that. He really did. He wanted to greet her, to be with her. But he could not do that. These people were after _him_ , or more importantly, his eyes. They had showed Sasuke that they will do _anything_ to get to him, even going as far as to go for his daughter, and even using his wife as a hostage in one situation.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke uttered out: "Tell Sarada that I'll be home soon. For good."

"Hai…" Sakura murmured.

"Of course…" his wife answered, her voice softening.

"See you soon, Sakura."

Sasuke heard her let out a surprised noise, but she quickly recovered and repeated what he had said. "See you soon, Sasuke-kun."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he pressed the disconnect button before laying it across his lap.

 _I love you, Sakura_.

.

.

The roseate closed her phone, pressing her hand against her belly and smiled gently, feeling a child born from their love pulse her chakra at her mother. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

.

 _fin_

.

This will be the last Furious 7 based thing... probably. Anyways, yeah. I watched the movie, and I **could not help myself from writing this**. Also, new chapter apparently kicked my ass out of writers block. Now, I enjoyed this piece, but as I'm **just** getting out of writer's block, there's probably a lot of mistakes and stupid, stupid looking... stuff or paragraphs. I apologize highly for that, but I wanted to get this out before I don't have any chance to. See, assessment is kicking my ass, and I decided to write this because, well, why the hell not.

I hope you guys enjoyed this tiny little oneshot (that gave me feels) as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, there will probably be repeats of certain things because I rewrote it. Sorry in advance for that, and I'm sorry I suck, but it's like midnight and I need to go to sleep.


End file.
